Love Will Keep Us Alive
by paolo
Summary: The story takes place forty years after the Hellmouth is sucked into hell. Angel and Buffy had to part ways because they knew their love was forbidden. Forty years later Angel returns to where Buffy is now living with news, but finds that Buffy has news o
1. Chapter 1

So many years have passed since I saw her last. But not a day had gone by where I didn't think about her; and what we told each other that last night. It was the right thing to do for the both of us. We always knew our love was forbidden. I couldn't give her the life that she finally was able to have. But I told her one day I would. Unfortunately it took me 40 years to find it, but I did; and now it's time that our love should be a reality.

          I had to hire a private investigator to find her location, for I had lost touch with any of the people closest to her. I was puzzled to find out that Buffy moved to Cleveland. I wondered why she moved back near another Hellmouth. This along with many other questions finally could be answered. Never once did the thought enter my mind that Buffy had moved on with her life. Even though I knew it was happening, I didn't allow myself to think about it for it was too unbearable to imagine. So, when the door to Buffy's home opened that evening, the reality of my nightmare hit me hard. 

          She stood a few feet in front of me; she was 5'2" tall, no more than 105 lbs... She was a spitting image of her mother, beautiful blonde hair, which would sparkle in the sunlight. When the young woman realized that I was staring she said, "okay sir, if you're here to sell something, usually the idea would be to start talking. Well unless of course, you have no voice, and I would be caught with the foot in mouth syndrome. So I'm just going to stop talking and hope you can speak."

          She saw me smile and laughing and a puzzled looks surfaced on her face. "You sound so much like your mother did when I first met her."

          "You know my mother," the young woman shockingly stated as her attention was now caught. "I didn't know my mother knew hot younger guys."

          "Well…" I tried to reply, but the young girl talked over me. "I thought the only hot guy my mother knew was my father. Man, she's been holding out on me."

          "Your father," I shockingly and rudely yelled, which caused the girl to take offense.

          "Yes my father," the young girl began explaining with an evident and nasty scowl. "The love of her life. The man who gave her a life when she only new of one. Yes my father, Riley!"

          "Riley Finn," I said quietly to myself as the hard drive to the floor. "Riley Finn is Buffy's husband. I didn't see that coming. I better g…"

          "was her husband," the girl sullenly I began explaining.

          "What," I quickly blurted for I was anxious to hear what had happened?

          "I said he was my father," she answered with sorrow yet again. I felt bad because I made her say it twice, but I needed to know I wasn't hearing things. "He died five years ago. And..."

          Before the girl could explain her father's death any further, a recognizable voice interrupted, "who are you talking to? It doesn't take that much time to answer the door. Tell whoever it is that we have no interest in what they are selling. Unless of course, it's a lifetime supply of cheese. Then take your time."

          "No mom," Anne answered. "He's not selling anything. He says he's a friend of yours from a long time ago, and he seems to know Dad."

          "There was no answer from the other room. I listened carefully and finally I could here footsteps drawing near, but they stopped just from behind a wall in back of the girl. Finally she asked, "what's his name?"

          The young girl turned to me and asked me, even though she didn't have to for I heard the question. "Angel," I said as my heart leapt from I body.

          I could hear her break down into tears, a moment or two past when finally she came into sight and said, "Angel! I don't know... I can't..."

          "Don't worry Buffy," I said as I smiled, and fought the tears away. "All I need you to do is invite me in so I can hold you."

          Buffy shook her head as if she had forgotten the rules. "Yes, come in come in!"

          We hugged and didn't let go. We had to make up for the 40 years of no embraces. Anne was a little confused. First of all, here's this person hugging her mother like only her father ever did. And lastly her mother was doing something she'd never seen before, crying. Buffy noticed her daughter's reaction so she backed off, wiped the tears away, and said, "Oh, I'm sorry honey. It's just been so long since have seen him."

          Buffy looked at me, positive, then continued, "Anne this is Angel! He and I, we. Well we…"

          "that's OK a mom," Anne who sensed her mothers reluctance to explain the situation interrupted, "I understand you and Angel, cool name by the way, were close. No need to be all self-conscious about it. I am 16 now."

          "Don't remind me," Buffy replied. "Angel network close back in Sunnydale. Then he moved to LA and took over a law firm."

          "Wait your lawyer," and began. "I thought you said never trust lawyers mom!"

          "Well he's not exactly a lawyer honey," Buffy tiptoed around so she wouldn't lead her daughter to Angel's truth. "He just runs the company, and helps the evil people in this world get what they deserve."

          "I used to run Wolfram Heart," I told them, so they'd know I was more than just a figure headed.

          "Why did you stop Angel," Buffy asked while eagerly waiting for my answer. 

          "It got too be very predictable, I was losing my grip on my mission," I tried to explain so Anne wouldn't know what I really did for living. Something inside me said that Buffy probably hadn't told Anne about our past. "I needed to let go, so I decided to search for the one thing I've always wanted."

          Buffy remained quiet but I could tell that the young ears of Buffy's daughter wanted to know what it was that I needed to find. Her politeness held her from asking what that was. 

          Buffy had noticed that my attention and never left her face I was staring at the sight of pure beauty a beauty that might be older but hadn't faded. She then realized that we were still standing in the hallway, and grabbed my hand and led me into the front room; where we sat on the couch and continued staring at each other. Again it was Anne who broke the stare and asked, "Mom, it's time for your pills. I'll make some tea, and get your pills."

          Buffy told her daughter thank you as my awareness was in full swing. I wanted to ask what pills, but I was unable to for Buffy quickly asked about me. "Now that Anne will be away for a few minutes, tell me why you really left Wolfram Heart. The last time we talked you were so happy. You Fred, Gunn, Wesley, and Spike were doing some real good. What happened?"

          "Honestly, time happened Buffy," I answered while the memories of the gang swirled around in my head. "Ten years past and we took down some real evil. And we started to see the signs of it; La was cleaning up. Those guys worked so long and hard on our mission without letting up. They didn't have much of a life. You would've thought that was exactly my plan, but it wasn't what I wanted for them. I couldn't go on knowing that I was keeping them from other things, like getting married and starting families."

          Buffy sensed my pain, as I relayed these painful memories to her. She grabbed my hand and held it tight as I continued, "It felt like everyone that I came to know and love became darker and more depressed. I was happy but they wee miserable; and I couldn't let that be the case any longer. I went to each of them and told them I was scaling back there responsibilities, so they could have a life. They were confused at first, but when I explained that time was going by way to fast, they saw what I meant. They understood that I had all the time in the world, and they didn't. We kept working together, but as months, and years past, each of them worked less. We used to see each other everyday, but then it was like we only saw each other two or three times a month."

          "But that's what you wanted Angel, wasn't it," Buffy asked while rubbing my hand?

          "Yes it was," I answered. "But, it was painful. I missed Gunn's sarcastic humor, and Fred's cute stutter. Heck, I even missed singing to Lorne so he could put me on my path."

          "You didn't miss Wesley," Buffy seriously inquired?

          "Of course I did," I replied as Buffy let go of my hand so I could get up and pace the room. "After Cordelia lost her battle with her coma, Wes and I were the only ones left from the very beginning. We had that bond, it was an unsaid bond, but it was there nonetheless. When he and Fred started getting serious, we didn't talk much. He was the last one to leave W&H, well the last one before me. That was the second hardest goodbye I ever had to deal with."

          Buffy nodded her head for she knew what the first was. "Wes came into my office and told me he was leaving. And that he and Fred were getting married. He said thank you for my friendship and loyalty through the years. That he loved every minute he fought by my side to protect the innocent. And that he never forgot the eggs I made him and Cordelia that morning after we saved Cordelia from getting her visions ripped out. I gave him a path and that if it weren't for me, he probably would've been dead. He then asked me to be his best man! That was a task I was more than proud to be a part of."

          "That's so wonderful Angel," Buffy echoed while a tear slowly rolled down her left cheek. "You were and are such a great man Angel. You might feel like you made everyone's life more depressing, but that's not the truth. You gave them a purpose to their lives. These people loved you Angel, and wanted to be a part of your life. They saw the man you are, and that brought warmth into their lives."

          "Thank you for that Buffy," I graciously accepted her kind words. "After the wedding, the gang and I started to lose touch. Fred and Wes moved to England and raised three wonderful children. Gunn actually got the lead part in DSI: Demon Scene Investigation. And Lorne, well you've heard of him, he's got his own show in Vegas. He and J-lo are engaged I think."

          "When was the last time you talked with them," Buffy asked?

          "It's been a good five years since I talked with Wesley," I started to explain. "He was thinking about sending his son to the watcher's council. I don't know if he did or not, I was sort of, out of reach."

          "What were you doing that kept you away for that long," Buffy asked as she began coughing. I waited for her to stop and clear her throat. She motioned for me to answer, so I did, "I was keeping a promise that I made forty years ago. And it looks like you kept yours." I said as I looked at Anne who was still in the kitchen waiting for the tea to finish.

          "Yes I did Angel," Buffy replied as she noticed my glance at Anne. "I had to Angel. I finally had a chance at a real life; it was so hard convincing myself that you and I couldn't be together. But I had to do it, so I could live. But I never forgot you Angel. You always had a huge piece of my heart."

          "I shook my head and painfully smiled, "I know Buffy. I don't blame you for a second. I'm glad you moved on. So what did you end up doing? Did you continue slaying? Or something else? I guess what I'm trying to ask is, "Were you happy? And are you happy?"

          "Yes to both," Buffy began and continued. "But I'm even happier now that you're here."


	2. Chapter 2

**The entire time I was telling Buffy about my life these past forty years, I sensed that she was very much in pain. She couldn't sit still, and her coughing was telling me something wasn't right. My heart was breaking thinking about Buffy being in pain. I understood that it wasn't my place to ask. When she was ready she'd tell me.**

**          I decided that the best topic to discuss was one that would make her happy. It would be agonizing for me, but it would make her smile. "Tell me Buffy, how did Riley come back into your life? I thought the two of you sort of left on bad terms. Didn't he have a wife?"**

**          Buffy began smiling, as the memories of her husband stormed to the forefront. "Well two years after the whole Sunnydale demise, ****Willow**** and I graduated from NYU, and we decided to take a vacation. Xander was going to go with us but he couldn't leave, for he was too busy at his construction company. And…"**

**          "Wait one second Buffy," I interrupted, for I wanted her to explain her graduation. "You graduated from NYU? That's terrific! What did you study?"**

**          "Business administration," Buffy answered as she adjusted her position on the couch yet again. "Yeah, ****Willow**** majored in education, and now has a classroom at NYU. She also teaches a hush-hush class there in witchcraft. You remember the hole in the ozone layer? Well, one of Will's witchcraft students found a spell to fill it in. At the awards ceremony, she gave a special 'thank you' to ****Willow****."**

**          "That's terrific," I interjected. "But what about you? What have you been doing these past forty years?"**

**          "Well, I opened a new house for children," Buffy answered.**

**          "A day care," I replied, as pure elation came over me from the thought that she and her loving heart took care of children for a living."**

**          "Sort of," Buffy started explain. "You see, when Giles rebuilt the Watchers Council in ****England****, he recruited many potential slayers, but many of them were too young to start slaying. So he and I started the housing center for potentials. They stayed with me and went to school. When they got to be a certain age, Giles wood send for them. It was so not stressful Angel. I loved looking after the girls, and doing whatever I wanted. As you probably knew, Faith continued slaying and loving every minute of it. She'd come to ****New York** every so often, and I'd go out with her and slay. It became the greatest life. Well until I met Riley again. Then it became better."****

**          "You see, Will and I took a vacation to ****New Zealand****. We always wanted to see it for it looked so beautiful in the 'Lord of the Rings' movies. Anyway, we stayed for a week, and enjoyed every minute of it. On our last day, we went to the airport and were ready to start boarding when he saw us. He quickly caught us and we talked. That conversation led us to missing our fight. We connected in a way that I was never able to do with him before. Him and I ended up staying for a few more days, but Will couldn't because she had to get back to her classroom."**

**          This entire topic was emotionally hard for me to deal with, but it was alleviating Buffy's pain, whatever that is anyway. She was speaking with a smile on her face, and that made my pain worthwhile. "What was Riley doing in ****New Zealand**** anyway," I asked? **

**          Buffy was about to respond when more memories of her late husband started to encompass her thoughts. "He was there because he was training a new group of Navy Seals. When he saw us at the airport, they were going back to ****Washington****DC****. I don't know what it was, but as soon as we saw each other we knew something was going to happen; Even if we never discussed it."**

**          "He flew back to ****New York**** with me, and told me that he'd stop by the housing center whenever he'd be in town. He kept his word because the next day he stopped by with flowers in his hands, and ready to make a deal with me."**

**          "What type of deal," I eagerly asked?**

**          "The deal was that he'd quit his job if I gave us another shot," she answered without hesitation as if that memory was the one she'd always remember first.**

**          "And by the looks of things you did give him another shot," I replied while thinking about Anne.**

**          "Yes, and we had a wonderful life," she said as she began getting choked up, as tears began rolling down her cheeks again. I sensed that she hadn't talked about Riley's death for while. So I just let her tell me at her own speed. "We never decided to have children at such a late age, it just happened that way. We were so busy with our love for one another and our careers that it just happened later. We had a wonderful 30 years together Angel. He died at 52, from a massive heart attack. He was working in the yard like he always did on Sundays. He had Sundays off from work after he resigned as the Navy Seals Officer of training. His new job was at a high school in ****New York** near home; he was a student counselor. I still remember the days when he came home and talked about the students. He adored them Angel, but just like he adored his daughter Anne. He was only able to spend one year with her, but his love is always with her."****

**          "And yours Buffy," I said as her eyes locked with mine. **

**          "Yes, his love is always with me too," she uttered without relinquishing her gaze. "There has been only two men that I have ever loved with all of my being. One of them has been dead for 15 years, and the other one, ironically has been dead for a lot longer, but, has now come back to me. But why now? Why have you chosen to find me now, when you know I've gotten older? You can't possibly still love me, or want to be with me."**

**          "Oh, how I've missed the self-pity," I sarcastically responded after hearing her self hate talk. "You've always been like that with me. Our love was unlike any other; even unlike yours and Riley's. We never had a chance to be together that's why our love never died. Our love is what has kept me going all these years.  A shot at redemption, so I could be with you. For god's sake! I'm almost 300 years old; take it from me age doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm here now, and I love you. Everything else is a distant second."**

**          "You were always straight with me Angel," Buffy said as her discomfort caused her to stand for her so-called 'vitamins' weren't kicking in. "I'm glad your back. But, as its always been for us, we can't be together!"**


	3. Chapter 3

"That's complete non-sense Buffy," I yelled as my frustration had finally hit me. "I won't accept that. I've traveled all around the world searching for my redemption. It took me all this time Buffy, all these centuries to do so. And now that I finally have gotten my wish, you sit there and tell me we can't be together. Well I don't accept that, not for one minute."

  
  


"Your taking this the wrong way Angel," Buffy said as she began balling in agony. She wanted to tell me, but she was so sad, that the words could barely make it out.

  
  


I was pacing angrily as I spoke at Buffy, and saw the bottle of pills sitting on the table which was directly beside Buffy who was sitting on the couch . So I quickly walked over to them, and read the label out loud, "Morphine Pills!" I then looked at Buffy and furiously raged, "I've come all this way Buffy, what the hell are these pills for? If we can't be together, than you better start being honest with me. Cause I sure as hell am not going to walk away from this. Why are you in so much pain? I love you Buffy, so you better tell me now. Tell me damn it!!"

  
  


"I'm dying Angel," Buffy fiercely bellowed out as her tears fell rapidly from her eyes.

  
  


I couldn't respond for her news had knocked me speechless. It felt as if someone was grabbing my heart and slowly ripping it from my body. I fell to the couch beside her and my face was more pale then ever before. I finally gathered myself to look at her, and noticed that she was crying uncontrollably. It made me sick knowing that I was causing this reaction. She's obviously been through so much in her life, and all I can think about is me. I then grabbed her hand, kissed it and said, as a tear trickled down my left cheek, "I'm so sorry Buffy. Forgive my stupidity. Please stop crying"

  
  


I tried to wipe away the tears which were hanging on her chin, but there were so many others which were on their way. I was about to say something to Buffy when I smelt a scent, which was coming from behind me. I quickly turned around and noticed Anne. She was sitting on the bottom of the stairs, and she was quietly crying in her hands. Quiet enough so her mother didn't notice she was there. 

  
  


I kept asking myself, how can I make this better for them? What can I do to end their pain? But I couldn't think of anything. And then Buffy confirmed that I couldn't do a thing. 

  
  


"Angel," Buffy began, as her tears slowly began to stop falling from her eyes. "I know what you're thinking right now. I know you're trying to find a way to make this all better, but ease your mind. There's nothing you can do."

  
  


"I can't accept that," I angrily said, as my sadness began taking control. I tried to fight my pain, but this news was to much to bear. I let a few tears trickle down, but wiped them away quickly, for I didn't want Buffy to see me cry. "I won't let you die, not without trying to do something. I have to find a way. There must be something I can..."

  
  


"NO, you can't do anything," Anne screamed from the stairs with sadness in her voice and tears in her eyes. "Mom's dying. We accepted it a long time ago. We promised ourselves that we weren't going to cry like this. Why? Why did you have to come back now? You've made it worse Angel. Leave us alone. Leave us alone." Her head dropped back in the palms of her hands and began weeping heavily. I quickly jumped up, for I noticed that Buffy had began crying as well, at the sight of her daughters pain, and went to Anne.

  
  


I hugged her, as she tried to fight me away, but finally gave in to my embrace. I then whispered in her ear, "You can't let your mom see you like this sweetheart. She needs you to be strong, so she can be strong." 

  
  


I carried Anne over to the sofa and placed her in Buffy's arms, and watched as they embraced and let their sadness out together. When a little time passed, I finally said, "Buffy, I don't care what's wrong with you, well I do, but I'm not going to let that be an excuse. You've obviously accepted what's happened to you, and I don't want to come in between that. But, I'm not leaving you, or Anne. I love you, and I won't leave you again. I sought out my redemption and I've found it. Whatever time we have left, we will spend it together, as a family."


	4. Chapter 4

We sat together on the couch as time passed. The girls had fallen asleep a few hours back, but I sat pondering what could've been. As the time passed, I watched Buffy sleep, and I saw every beautiful thing about her. Every aspect which I loved those years ago, were still present. Finally, I decided that I needed to find out what was wrong with her. So I carried Anne up to her room, placed her in her bed, and tucked her in. Then I carried Buffy up stairs and placed her in her bed. But, as I was about to walk out, Buffy awoke and said, ""what time is it?"

""Just after midnight," I responded as I made my way back to the bed. ""You should get back to sleep."

""Are you staying here tonight," she asked, as she fought to keep her eyes open?

""Yes," I replied as I bent and kissed her for-head; which was very warm. ""I''ll be right here when you wake up."

She smiled, shut her eyes, and gave into her tiredness. I stayed a few moments and watched as she quickly sank into a deep sleep. I then left her room and said to myself, ""I''ve got about seven hours till the sun comes up. There was one man who I needed to talk with; He'd know all the answers. So I got in my car and drove from Cleveland to New York in 3 1/2 hours. It would''ve been faster, but I had to stop for gas. I drove so fast for I wanted to get back before Buffy woke up.

I made it to the guys work knowing full well he'd be doing his thing this early in the morning. His name was in bright lights, and his show was filled to the brim. He always wanted to star on Broadway, and he has been for the last five years. 

I made my way backstage a lot easier than I thought it would be. I snuck in the back door, and there wasn''t a guard in sight. ''This seems strange,'' I said to myself, but he probably had one of his spells protecting the place. Nonetheless, I made my way to his dressing room, and waited for him to finish his set. Finally, he came into his dressing room and began crying at the sight of me standing across from him.

""Angel," he barely was able to say for his emotions had taken control.

""Yes Lorne, it's me," I replied as I walked up to him because he held his arms wide open, waiting for a big hug; which I delivered happily.

""Gosh sweetness, how long has it been," Lorne asked as he finally released me from his embrace?

I laughed a bit, because Lorne was always such a sap. ""It''s been way to long. 10 years I think."

""That''s right," Lorne began as he sat in his chair and remembered that very day. ""I remember you came and told me that Spike took your place at Wolfram Heart. You told me you needed to look into something extremely important. So sugar, by the sparkle in your eyes, it looks as though you found what you were searching for."

I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. I was about to say something about Buffy when he said, ""I see that, that life you found gave you your sparkle, but it seems as though something''s trying to take your heart. Ok, I understand why you''ve come to see me. And it wasn't to catch up on our delightful demon fighting days. You've got a serious problem, and you are in need of some guidance.""

""I'm sorry Lorne. It's just that……"" I tried to explain but was quickly cut off.

""There''s no need to explain Angel,"" Lorne said. ""I''m sensing that love is the X. factor here. In the amount of time we''ve known each other, you''ve never had love in your life. Sure you''ve loved us, but that''s a different love. The love you want is the love which lasts forever. So, whatever I can do to help you achieve pure happiness, now that it is ok for you, than by all means, let me help.""

I thought for a moment and finally decided what I was going to sing. Then I began and sang about as good as I could. Not once did I open my eyes because it''s as if the ''Eagles'' lyrics were written especially for me,

""I was standing   
All alone against the world outside   
You were searching   
For a place to hide   
Lost and lonely   
Now you've given me the will to survive   
When we're hungry...love will keep us alive   
When we're hungry...love will keep us alive   
When we're hungry...love will keep us alive.""

When Lorne didn''t respond right away I knew his news wasn''t going to be pleasant. The look on his face was riddled with agony. He probably thought that all he'd have to do was, tell me to move on or pick another girl, but now he knew it was much more difficult than that. 

""Oh Sugar, you can't catch a break can you,"" he sarcastically began as I smiled and shook my head in agreement. ""First you finally Shanshu, and make your way back to her, only to find out that she's dying; it's as if the two of yours love was never supposed to happen. I'm so sorry Angel. But what I can't understand is, why, if you already knew this, why aren''t you spending every last-second with her? Why are you here with me?"

""I guess what I want to know is..." I began but again I was interrupted by Lorne. ""You want to know how much time you have left with her.""

""Exactly," I answered and continued. ""I also want to know what's really causing her sickness."

Lorne smiled, placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezed, and spoke from the heart, ""Does it really matter what's wrong with her?"

""I guess it doesn't,"" I replied. ""But how could someone so strong be in so much pain. I guess I just don't understand why she has to go when finally we could be together.""

""I know Angel," Lorne began. ""But she hasn't been the slayer for awhile. She's a woman who is living out her role in this world. The real questions are, will you continue fighting? Can you accept what'll happen? And can you accept the responsibility which will be handed to you?"

""What responsibility Lorne," I asked with much eagerness to hear the answer. But was dismayed when he didn't tell me?

""I don't hold all the answer sweetie,"" Lorne said as he walked me to the door. ""I just put people on their paths remember! So I'm telling you, go back to Buffy and be with her today. Listen to her, and enjoy the day you have left. Don't forget to tell her you love her."

Lorne hugged me and sent me on my way. I realized I only had one day left with her, and I wasn''t going to let anything ruin it. I wiped away my tears as I got into my car and drove back to Cleveland. I arrived just before the sun came up. I was able to watch her sleep for a while. I watched her lungs take in the fresh air through her mouth. It was the cutest thing hearing the tiniest of snores coming from this beautiful creature. Finally she woke up and smiled when she noticed me sitting on the edge of her bed. Before she said a word, she looked into my eyes and realized that I hadn''t slept. She realized that I had been out all night, but she didn''t ask me about it, for she knew what I had done. Just by looking in my sad eyes, she knew I had found out everything.

Finally she broke our silence and said, ""I need to ask you for a very big favor. It''s something that you won''t be able to give back. If you say that you can do this, than you can''t ever give it up.""

""What is it Buffy,"" I anxiously asked? ""You know that I''ll do anything for you. I don''t even have to think about it. I''ll do whatever you want.""

""This is a huge responsibility Angel,"" Buffy began, but all I could think about was what Lorne had said. He told me about being able to accept the responsibility which will be handed to me. ""You are the only one capable of doing this for me. Giles is way to old, Willow is too busy with her family, and Xander isn''t capable of doing this; he doesn''t have the abilities like you do.""

""Buffy,"" I calmly began. ""Please, just ask me what it is that you want. Then you won''t have to worry about it any longer.""

""Ok,"" Buffy began as she took a deep breath to ease some of the anxiety of the question. ""Will you take care of my daughter after I''m gone?""

Buffy looked at me and awaited my response, but this request was more than I expected. ""Take care of Anne!?" was my response as I rubbed my forehand and repositioned myself on her bed. ""I don't know Buffy! The only other time I took care of a child, he tried to kill me.""

""What," Buffy questioned?

""Never mind,"" I replied for it was a long and disastrous tale. ""I just worry that I won't do the right things Buffy. She needs someone who will do things I can''t do.""

""Angel," Buffy began while grabbing my hand and placing it on her chest. ""Feel my heartbeat. This is the calmest I've ever been. There isn't a doubt or worry in my mind about this. You would be the perfect parent, and..." 

Buffy paused for a second to clear her throat but I was nervously waiting for her to continue, so I interrupted, ""and what Buffy?""

""And watcher,"" she said without relinquishing her grip on my hand. ""She doesn't know yet. I haven't had the heart to let her know; but she is the next slayer. Giles told me a while back that she has the potential. I want you to train her, and fight with her, just like we used to. There's still a lot of the evil out there, and I need to know that there is someone out there who can be there for her. Not just as a trainer but as a father. I know you can give her the love which she needs. Please tell me you will do it Angel. Please!"

I bowed my head, took a deep breath, and answered, ""It would be an honor to raise your daughter as my own.""

Buffy popped up, hugged me, and told me thank you. I then said, ""You should get dressed; I've got the entire day planned. You, Anne, and I are going to have an awesome day, and wonderful evening.""

Her emotions got the better of her, so the tears started flowing. I wanted to cry as well, but I needed to stay strong. I kept saying to myself, ''I only have today. So there'll be no tears.'' I picked Buffy up, hugged her tight, and left as she got ready. I then told Anne what was in store for us today, and she was happy as well.

Finally, around 11 a.m. we left Buffy's house, and I took them to the park where I had set up a picnic under the bright beautiful sunlight. I had so much wonderful food, and everything contained cheese. I dined on the food as well, but the only thing that would truly fill me up, well was the blood thing. But I didn''t bring that with me, for I didn''t want to tell Anne yet. It was a day to celebrate Buffy.

This day seemed to pass while we sat together at the park. It was such a wonderful time; I wish I had more of it. Finally, we left the park, and decided to go home. I noticed that Buffy was coughing a lot more than usual, and she had the shakes. But not once did she let that stop her from smiling.

I took the woman home and it was around 2:30 p.m. When we arrived at the house, Buffy sat on the swing on the front porch. Buffy asked Anne to run and fetch her pills. I watched as Buffy struggled to fight the pain but not struggle to remain smiling.

""Your so beautiful in sunlight Angel," Buffy told me. ""This is everything I''ve always wanted. You and I, together in the sunlight, and very much in love.""

""Is that what we are, in love," I calmly asked as I began pushing her.

""There''s no question that I love you, there has never been. I can see so clearly now, we've had a love which has been different than anything else. Our love will transcend time Angel. You''re going to live forever, and that way our love will last forever. Our love will keep me alive.""

I was about to respond when Buffy quickly asked me to go check on the Anne. ""She probably can't find my pills.""

I smiled and said I''d be right back. As I walked in the house she screamed, ""I love you Angel."

I turned, smiled, and answered back as a chill rattled my entire body, ""I love you too."

I shook it off and found Anne. Who indeed couldn't find Buffy's pills. We both searched but neither of us could find them. So we gave up and both made our way back outside.

We made it to the front door and instantly my heart dropped when we saw Buffy lying flat on her back, motionless. I flew down to her, grabbed her by the head, and looked to see if there was any sign of life. Anne fell to the ground up by the door and bellowed loudly in despair.

I panically checked for a heartbeat, and tried to revive her, but I couldn't do thing. Then I ferociously yelled to Anne, at the top of my lungs, as my agony began flowing from my eyes, ""call 911 Anne! Call an ambulance!""

But Anne was motionless as her tears began flowing harder and more rapidly. ""No Buffy No," I yelled. ""I had one day left. You can''t die. WAKE UP! DAMN IT! WAKE UP!"" Again I tried to revive her heartbeat but there was no hope. I dropped to my knees, and saw something bulging from Buffy's jacket pocket; so I pulled it out. I wiped the tears from my eyes so I could see what it was. I realized that I pulled out her pills. Then I said quietly out loud, ""She had them the whole time. She knew." My head sunk into my hands and I started weeping. My head was raised a few moments later when Anne tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and said while still crying, ""She loved you more than life itself!"" Anne instantly fell into my arms and we cried together. 

The rest of the day was a blur. The coroner came and went, and the police, who knew Buffy well, gave Anne and me their regards. After they left, I turned and noticed Anne sitting quietly on the steps of the porch. I made my way over to her, and sat down next to her. I then said, ""Are you alright?""

Anne looked up at me with her bloodshot eyes and said, ""What''s gonna happen now? Where will I be sent to?""

She bit her bottom lip in order to keep herself from crying again as she listened to my response, ""You''re mother asked me of a favor.""

""What did she ask you,"" Anne quickly asked?

""You see,"" I began. ""You and your mother share a special bond. And it''s not that you''re her daughter. Your mother was a fighter, and now you''ll become one as well.""

""I wasn''t aware I was even remotely gifted like her,"" Anne said as she was surprised to her this news. ""She never said a word about me becoming a slayer.""

""Not just a slayer Anne,"" I began explaining. ""The daughter of the bravest slayer who ever lived.""

""So I''ll be sent to the Watcher''s Council then; to begin my training?!""

""Well not exactly,"" I replied as I continued fighting my emotions.

""What does that mean,"" Anne eagerly asked?

""You''re mother asked me for another favor. She asked me to look after you after she was gone, and to train you myself. I don't know if I''ll be the right person for the job. I''ve never really been that good of a father figure. I tried telling you mother that but……""

Anne placed her hand on mine and I instantly stopped talking. She then said, ""My mother loved you so much. I could see it in her eyes when you showed up here yesterday. There''s no one else more qualified to train me, or to be my father.""

I smiled at her and her at me, and then I knew, I had just found my true redemption.


End file.
